


Guinevere's Guide to The Supernatural

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table Extra [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demigods, Demons, Dragons, Eldritch, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Ghosts, Gods, Grim Reapers, Legends, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, References to Norse Religion & Lore, References to Religion, Religion, Undead, Undeath, Werewolves, world building, world study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: Being a human is hard in a world you've just found out is magic.Bonus content for Evermoore's Magic and More! Mostly just Lore and world building in the style of a journal written in Character by Guinevere!





	1. Demons, Devil's and Hell

Where do demons come from?

  * Demons come from the abyssal hells aka Demon Country. Technically a different plane of existence. Very difficult to get to, only a few open ‘hellmouths’ to access it.
  * ‘Anything’s possible in demon country’ is a common phrased used to describe what it’s like there 
    * Sounds like ‘ what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas’
    * 'that's not far off actually' GALAHAD PLEASE.

How do you get a demon?

  * Summon it by learning its symbol (wonder what Galahads is?) and hope it answers
  * Fuck with the dead
  * Play with a Ouija board like a dumb bitch

Demon Types ?  
Apparently the seven deadly sins ARE the demon types?

  * Lust Types (Incubus, succubus, Igneous)
  * Sloth Types (Lemeers)
  * Wrath types (Nickars (Galahad is a wrath? Surprise is real))
  * Gluttony types (Otapas, Absalomus)
  * Greed types (Jinns)
  * Envy Types (Imps, Ifrit)
  * Pride Types (Rakshasa)

Alignments?

  * Most demons come within the evil scale; however, some are known to break free (Galahad’s true neutrality MAY come from the ‘Arch’ demon part of his name to the fact he can avoid being evil??) 
    * Stereotypical actually turns out Galahads neutral because he’s neutral, not all demons are evil. i'm just a dick. 
      * Shame on me

Demon Habits (At least one’s I’ve learnt from Galahad

  * Lurking: Often lurking in silence in even a way Safir can’t manage, not even necessarily noticing himself doing it.
  * Just chilling in the dark like a weirdo (Pretty sure he can step through it??? Like a teleporting ability??? Gotta ask him more about this)
  * It’s scary being able to feel him around you but not being able to see him. At least you can’t FEEL the others lurking. Its so much worse being able to feel his presence.
  * Snarling, Growling, hissing; sometimes it’s hard to spot but if Galahads aggravated he’ll snarl nearly as bad as Lance does.
  * CORRECTION: He hisses, like a grumpy snake, when Percival walks in a room this is hilarious.
  * CORRECTION: Nvm they datin’ now.
  * Most animals HATE demons and can tell a demon is a demon upon meeting them. It’s downright hilarious how much it hurts Galahad that he wants to pet the dog, but the dog can tell he’s a demon and DOES NOT WANT IT.
  * Some birds (specifically Corvids) flock to Galahad like seagulls do a chip.
  * Can’t tell if the tattoos, Piercings and bikes is a Galahad thing tm or if it’s a demon thing
  * Different forms?
  * Demons each have 2 forms
  *     * Human – Blends in with human crowd
    * Demon – blends in with demon crowd
    * Works like a slider? Can choose how demon/how human? Apparently so
    * From my understanding Galahad can get his horns out, partially extend his tongue (?) and make his eyes go black while in human form to reveal his nature.
    * Apparently some Arch demons have 3rd forms? Does Galahad have a 3rd form?
    * YES, HE DOES, MISTAKE, I REPEAT THAT WAS A MISTAKE, ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION.
  * Each demon looks widely different from each other however some share SOME visible traits between each other.
    * Lust types all have huge horns (or more than one pair of horns, all other demon’s types horns do not exceed the 5 inch limit in second form, all lust demon horns go beyond 5 inches unless they have been clipped off)
    * Wrath types are particularly tall and are built towards fighting, it’s said that wrath types don’t ever really stop growing, they’re just more prone to early death so it’s unknown how big they get
    * Glutton types all have visible muscle/pulled away flesh.
    * Sloths are largely formless, kinda like blob fish
    * Envy types do not come in flesh coloured – they only come in a very outlandish solid colour.
    * Greed types don’t look that unnatural, they look the most human. Sometimes a greed type may walk about unshifted and blend in entirely with a human crowd.
  * Metals do NOT react like most have written? Golds, Silvers, Iron do NOT cause any harm to demons. However, copper? Stings like a BITCH to touch apparently.
  * Demons actually quite a fan of silvers and Golds
  * Demons? Not as <strike>fire</strike> heat resistant as thought
  * Demons? Sunburn badly.
  * Salt’s REALLY bad for them. Sorry Galahad.
  * Demons have a natural sweet tooth? Apparently so. Sugars a good thing.
    * Okay maybe not THAT much red bull was a good idea.
  * Tongues should NOT BE THAT LONG OR MOVE LIKE THAT EVER GALAHAD NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY.
    * That is not a tongue in your mouth that is a tentacle I stg it looks like it has fucking SUCKERS. It’s PURPLE.
    * It’s prehensile??? Nope. That’s me NOPING THE HELL OUT.
    * It’s a little over a foot long, and 4 inches wide. I now understand why his face fucking rips whenever he sticks the entire thing out
  * Update: Not as a functional as thought. He cannot in fact drive.
    * His bikes a sentient creature and turns into a fucking Pegasus. This is the BIGGEST LIE I’VE EVER BEEN TOLD.
  * Hands are VERY important to a demon?
    * Not any demons, just HIS type of demon. Very sensitive?
    * Not sensitive but sensual. A ‘romantic’ connection.
    * Demons don’t shake hands, which is odd
    * To greet a demon for the first time you grab their elbows and bow a little
    * To greet a demon you’re familiar with, you grab their arms and nod your head
    * To greet a demon you’re good friends with, you grab their arm and pull them into a one armed hug
    * Or, in romantics case, a kiss.
  * I have been further lied to, he can in fact be summoned.
    * Never mind it takes several sacrifices. I don’t have the time or patience to do that.
  * Demons don’t call family members by mum and dad? Are there any other nicknames?
    * Dame = whoever gave birth to you
    * Sire = whoever got the Dame pregnant
    * Brother, sister, Sibling = Siblings you share a Sire with
    * Habit (female), Bamin (male), Trefi (Genderless) = Siblings you share a Dame with.
    * Only siblings you share a Sire with are considered blood siblings. Any siblings shared with a dame are not considered family or related.
  * I can’t believe I forgot to ask about possession????
    * Okay so apparently possession is possible but its actually very difficult for a demon (depending on species)
    * Galahad struggles to possess people, Nickar’s were not made to possess people, he can however take over a persons mind and control them through entering their dreams, but that’s not ‘possession’
  * Demons can read ‘auras’
    * They can give a basis of emotion but can also see other magical influences on a person, usually to see if they are a suitable target to influence.
  * Religious symbols, such as crosses do not have effects on demons however SOME religious places do
    * He can’t step on ground within a certain radius of a place of worship – I.e near a Mosque or Chruch ground. Graveyards may also be difficult.
    * While he can technically stand on the land sure, it’s painful – he can stand there roughly 30 minutes before he’ll start burning up from the feet up
  * Holy water hurts like fuck
    * He accidentally smashed a bottle of it on himself and he burnt up BADLY, like it looked 3rd degree burn bad.


	2. Fey, Faeries and Fae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

Where do fey come from?

  * Fey’s come from another plane known as the wilds. It is named so that because it is said to be ENTIRELY wild in nature – no civilisations beyond temples or shrines where fey live.
  * Time is very much not a concept there? It doesn’t pass at all or eternity passes in seconds?
  * Aging is all fucked up, Fey know their age by a natural internal clock. Is Cornelius his real age or centuries old? We may never know bc he’s a dumb fuck. 
    * Update he’s not a dumb fuck, how tf does he have an IQ of 156? 
      * Ah, because he’s got NO wisdom or shred of common sense. 
        * Just because he’s hyper intelligent does not mean he is allowed to use a strimmer (how tf do you get a strimmer near your wings anyway they’re ON YOUR BACK. IT SHOULDN’T BE BEHIND THERE OR THAT HIGH IN THE FIRST PLACE)

How do you get a fey?

  * Find a fey ring (Large circle of mushrooms cannot miss it) 
    * Bother it until its occupants come asking what the fuck you be doing 
      * Update: do not do that, that is a bad idea. Just politely wait. I’m SO SORRY.
    * Leave a gate open? Apparently?
    * Have a baby? (Not gonna test this one out)

Fey Types

  * So little is known about the fey we don’t know all the fey types??
  * Inter-species children also VERY common. it’s better for fae to have half-breed children than no children at all, so relationships with other species are common. it just rarely works out fine for the nonfey. 
    * What does this mean for Galahad? And now Percival too? 
      * If anyone’s equipped to deal with a fey baby, it’s those two. They got this.
    * Cornelius mum was a Nymph (water variant) and according to her his dad was a Pixie? 
      * DO NOT CALL A PIXIE A FAERIE, THEY ARE DIFFERENT AND GET MAD.
    * Known fey types include 
      * Mermaids
      * Selkies
      * Sirens 
        * Scratch that Sirens aren’t real and are in fact Nickar’s? (see demons) 
          * Ha nice pun.
      * Pixies – Small with insect/butterfly like wings, easily offended, there for a good time not a long time, tricksters, bring bad luck upon those who do wrong.
      * Faeries – small with leaf shaped wings, not as easily offended, there to mostly guard nature and don’t tend to fuck with humans
      * Nymphs - Have 3 variants. Water, Wind and Earth.
      * Trolls
      * Will-O-Wisps
      * leprechaun's
      * Kelpies
      * Changelings - Changelings and Skinwalkers are different. Sorry Annie.

Fey Like Races.

  * A handful of races originated within the feywilds HOWEVER are no longer considered Fey and are considered humanoids after years of basically evolving from Fey like we did apes. 
    * Races include 
      * Elves
      * Dwarves
      * Gnomes
      * Hobbits
      * Goblinoids (Hobgoblins, goblins, Bugbears)
      * Centaurs
      * Satyrs/Fawns 
        * Satyrs are Goats/Horses only while Fawns have deer like legs.

Alignment?

Fey can be anywhere on the good/evil scale, but however are almost exclusively Chaotic.

  * Cornelius is Chaotic good
  * Whimsically evil??
  * Has to do with some kind of court? 
    * Conspiracy theory time: all lawyers are fey.

Fey Magic

  * Fey magic is different from that of mortal magic kinda. They’re beings MADE of and in magic, they have a lot more access to it making them a lot more magically different – you can’t counter-spell their innate magic as it doesn’t class as magic, it’s so old and ingrained into their being. 
    * fae use ‘glamour’ to hide their appearance or habitations around humans. Unlike werewolves, demons and dragons they do not shapeshift like a slider, they simply ‘glamour’ things here or there that they need though they are limited – Cornelius can only glamour his body so much, like he cannot give himself a functional penis, cannot get rid of his breasts entirely, nor can he make himself taller. Upon trying to warp his body so much it simply becomes illusionary. 
      * Most fey magic is referred to as some kind of Glamour. 
        * Or wild magic. Wild magic is NOT FUN.
      * Glamour is limitless - It can grant wishes, cause curses. It could warp reality to a degree. 
        * Apparently despite the fact most of us worry about demons and gods they’re NOT the most dangerous beings. 
          * A demons magic is limited by species, a gods magic is limited by domain, a Fey’s magic is only limited by their imagination.

Fey and Fairy Tales

  * Most things you’ve read in fairy tales are actual rules that apply to the fey in some way and are likely based on true events where Fey got involved and AREN’T actually how they go. 
    * Sleeping beauty? Fey didn’t ‘curse’ sleeping beauty to sleep until true loves kiss awoke her. Fey granted a girl the gift to sleep for 100 years so she could AVOID creepy guy trying to proclaim to the kingdom he was her true love
    * Beauty and the beast? Okay yeah that was pretty much identical except they didn’t make the servants furniture. They made the entire surrounding kingdom forget the prince existed and gave the prince immortality until he would learn his lesson. 
      * Beauty was actually a monster hunter that fell in love with the monster they were sent to kill. Incredible. 
        * Getting off topic here
      * The fey rules of falling in love FOLLOW the rules of true love. Not necessarily have kids, serve your husband but to them finding their one true love and having true loves first kiss is a big thing. 
        * Doesn’t mean they can’t kiss and fuck people outside of that. They _love _doing that.
      * Having a happily ever after is also a very big thing. Again, it’s not necessarily serve your husband, bare his children (though having children is a big part of fey culture will be explained in later chapters) but spending eternity happy is a large thing to them
      * Also, giving away their heart.

Fey Habits (or what I’ve learnt from Cornelius)

  * honey is like vodka to them. Gets them drunk VERY EASILY. (sorry boo)
  * Copper poisons them, as it does many magical beings.
  * some were-creatures may be fey in disguise, they can shapeshift like its nothing 
    * How to spot a fake-were: Check the moon cycle. A real were will nearly never be shifted around a full moon without being on bane. Fey avoid bane like the plague.
  * DO NOT LET THEM SING, ITS VERY ENCHANTING 
    * Who knew Cornelius could hit a note that high? His voice is very very pretty
    * Karaoke was a <strike>bad</strike> good idea
  * true names of the fae have power over them. they often use aliases when dealing with non-fae. 
    * Do I know Cornelius true name? 
      * AWWH I DO HE TRUSTS ME
  * some people are gifted with fae sight, which allows them to see the fae and also sometimes peeks into the future through their dreams. 
    * I am not
  * cats hate fey and fey hate them just as much back. 
    * Explanation? I dunno. I think they can see fey they have a natural fey sight
    * pixies and faeries, tiny things with wings = a chase 
      * Conspiracy theory time: fey don’t like cats because they ARE cats. Cats do not like other cats in their territory.
  * Dogs, however? The jealous is REAL upon Galahads face because dogs will not leave Cornelius alone 
    * Apparently corgis are practically worshiped by the smaller fey as they’re seen as mounts like we would a horse 
      * That’s adorable
  * iron or copper horseshoes over the door can act as a fae deterrent. They cannot cross the doorway if there is one up. 
    * This does in fact work on Cornelius 
      * That doesn’t mean he won’t sit in the doorway and pout at me with tears in his eyes till I take it down.
  * they sometimes kidnap human children and leave their own children or elderly behind. these are called changelings?? 
    * Update: They kidnapped abused children and move them to safety leaving changelings behind to wreak havoc upon awful people. Nice.
  * fae are generous with gifts, especially for polite people. 
    * that being said, better to avoid accepting gifts. you don’t have enough to pay them back.
    * Also don't offer them gifts. it took a LONG time to explain to Cornelius what birthday presents and Christmas presents were. That was just...painful. PAINFUL.
    * Don’t say thank you, they take it as acceptance, and you’re in debt. 
      * being indebted to the fae = bad time
    * Okay so I THINK I understand the reasoning and rules behind this more. 
      * Giving them gifts for doing good deeds implies that you’re treating them as a servant, which they are not. They are aiding you as a friend.
    * You don’t NEED to give gifts back, and most gifts depending on the fey are safe to take.
  * fae can’t lie 
    * truth and honesty aren’t always the same. 
      * some fae can instantly tell when you’re lying. there’s no way of knowing which ones unless they tell you.
  * asking for a favor will cause offense. make it seem like it’s their idea to help you. 
    * Honestly? most things offend them
  * salt, and bread (any kind) will ward fae away. so will rowan and hazel. 
    * rowan and copper will ward most evil
    * Wolves bane and Mistletoe also work 
      * Mistletoe does not work for fey. HE FUCKING ATE THE MISTLETOE.
  * ringing bells at dawn and dusk will drive fae and/or changelings from your village. 
    * SO THAT’S WHY Cornelius doesn’t like divine intervention. 
      * Does an alarm clock count?
  * alternately, cream, sweets, cookies, biscuits and cakes (not bread!!) will attract them. Literally ANY sugary confectionery. Need Cornelius? Get a box of doughnuts and wait. 
    * I can’t get over the fact Cornelius doesn’t like bread ITS GREAT. 
      * Both demons and fey both have sweet-teeth. They will not survive 
        * Oh, thank god Percival has come in with an actual diet 
          * I was WRONG they’re all disasters.
  * they have many names. fair folk, the good people, the gentry, the wee folk. my favorite is the good neighbours. 
    * Cornelius is not a good neighbour.
  * There are places where fey are more common where the veil is thinner. Bus stops, Cross roads, the entirety of Ireland. 
    * You know those places where you kinda wanna dislocate like an empty shop in the early hours of the morning? Yeah those places. 
      * Apparently there are some links open in the woods near the city?
  * adder stones can reveal fairy or witch traps if seen through the hole in the stone. you can’t trick an adder stone. You can also see a feys true from and through a good 90% of illusions through it. 
    * Got me an adder stone 
      * Cornelius is damn fucking pretty through this thing. And…a hell of a lot more freaky than I was anticipating. 
        * Both his boyfriends have stolen my adder stone to admire Cornelius through
  * the fae are highly sexed. They're kinda how we expect demons to be sex wise - while yes, demons ARE rather active sexually, Fey are as casual as you get when it comes to being kinky. orgies and swinger parties are like, common occurrences when you're a fey and single. 
    * Two boyfriends make so much sense now.
  * An alchemist buddy called on a fae to assist them. no word on how well this worked out for them yet.
  * It’s been 5 months. Still waiting here.
  *     * if you know a fae’s true name, you can summon them at any time to do your bidding. 
      * this is a double edged sword. if they learn your true name, they enslave you right back, and the things they do would be far worse than anything you could think of. 
        * Cornelius and I have summoning battles now
        * He wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!! If you enjoyed PLEASE leave me a comment and some Kudos!  
if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
[Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
[Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
[Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


	3. Gods and Celestials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!

Gods are very complicated.

  * Gods are ‘greater’ celestial's, like archdemon's are ‘greater’ demons and arch fey are ‘greater’ fey. 
    * Why they’re called gods and not arch celestial's? I don’t know man 
      * Ah that’s because some species are called ‘arch’(species name)

What classes as a celestial?

  * Lesser Celestials 
    * Unicorn
    * Couatl
    * Pegasi
    * Angels (Cherubs, Aasimar)
    * Ki-rins
  * Greater Celestials 
    * Arch-Angels (Solar, Deva, Planter)
    * Alicorn
    * Demi-Gods
    * ‘Gods’

How do gods work?

  * A lot like demons really? 
    * A God’s power depends on their following, the more followers a god has the more influence they have on events going on within the world
    * A demons power relies also on worship 
      * Manipulation is actually a common tactic for this
      * Which is similar to a demon. While a demon offers a trade – soul, undying loyalty etc. for power or a wish granting and rarely following through properly on the deal God’s use fear manipulation – ‘If you don’t do as a I say a demon will take your soul/you’ll go to hell/you will be punished’ 
        * Not true, which is where the manipulation comes into play. Gods (not even of death) have control over the afterlife, once you die you go to basically purgatory. Reapers Control death (see later chapters) 
          * Gods of fate also do not exist – Fate is even beyond the gods. 
            * They were killed because they were the kind of assholes who gave away spoilers 
              * I’m coming for yo ass Percival.

Where do you find gods?

  * Gods all live on a different plane of existence known as Elysium. It’s impossible to get there without an invite, and gods rarely leave. They’ve not… ‘abandoned’ us because Percival is proof they still enjoy fucking with us and leaving their kids behind, but they don’t find humans as nearly entertaining to make their lives hell anymore 
    * Apparently were doing a good enough job on our own that we don’t need divine intervention 
      * THANKS FOR THE VOTE OF CONFIDENCE

Alignments?

  * They can be either good, neutral or evil but more often than not believe they’re entirely lawful. 
    * That isn’t to say their isn’t evil gods, like there are Good demons (Example: War is Neutral Evil, while Galahad is True Neutral)

Demigods?

  * Gods still like getting freaky with humans, for some reason. 
    * They did not learn from Zeus however long ago it was, and they still haven’t learned in 2019. 
      * When this happens, a demigod is born. A demigod can ONLY be created by a human and God relationship (See Inter species children for further details)

How does a god get their domain?

  * To my surprise, it’s actually an inherent thing! I.E a god of war and and a goddess of love had a child. if possible the domains (Like war and love) may to combine and have a child who would be a god/goddess of Peace. If NOT possible (I.e Life and Death) the child would end up either or. 
    * So, we know Percival’s god parent was a storm god and likely European or Russian!

<strike>Godly habits I have learnt from Percival</strike> Storm God Habits and details I have learnt from Percival.

  *     * His Power limits 
      * He has healing abilities! However, they are limited – he himself must have sustained certain levels of injury (life threatening levels?) before he can use raindrops to heal his wounds. He can also extend this onto others! However again, he has to be injured himself to start it. 
        * Things can also block this i.e. the closer he gets to a demonic influence (Not like, Galahad on his own, but like, maybe a hell mouth or a heavy demon populated area) can cancel out his abilities
      * Storms are heavily tied to his emotions – While it won’t rain when he cries, the calmer he is the calmer the weather is. That also isn’t to say he controls EVERY storm, and there is no way to tell a god brought storm beyond how quickly it forms (He can take a clear sunny day to flash flooding in around 30 seconds and form clouds that fast). They also are not predictable and cannot be tracked by science – Because there is no one smart enough on earth to be able to tell what is going through his head. 
        * Percival is the reason all the weather reports are wrong. 
          * No, you don’t get to debate this Percival.
      * He can call both thunder and lightning to him, and make it rain or storm upon his will beyond his emotions. These are often short bursts in a tiny area (When he fought Galahad in the woods, it only stormed over the small area of woods they fought in). he finds power in this 
        * Thunder works like a force – he can use it to force an opponent back or force himself forward. 
          * It’s also REALLY FUCKIN LOUD. 
            * While it won’t give him superspeed, his average moment speed can double, his jump height or length can also double from using this.
      * Lightning works like, well, lightning. He can pick a point within a certain range for lightning to strike, pick a certain target, or cover himself in lightning to act as an armor – while it provides no actual increase to his defence, it tends to keep smarter targets off because if you get in too close with him it’ll extend onto you. 
        * He can control how many volts he puts through his lightning. It can go from anywhere between a small shock (100vs) to ‘HOLY FUCKIN SHIT YOU JUST BLASTED A HOLE THROUGH HIS CHEST’ level of vaults (one billion volts). 
          * He averages as around 200,000 volts per lightning bolt and can strike 1 bolt roughly every 3 seconds. Going above around 1.5 million can seriously wound him if he uses it for extended periods of time. 
            * Some of his scars are Lichtenberg figure, from extending this limit per bolt from his hands/arms/legs
      * Rain is just a bi product. He cannot create thunder or lightning without rain. It does make his lightning more dangerous (Water + Zappy = bad time). It also makes fights more dramatic.
    * His hands spark lightning when he’s nervous, scared or overwhelmed. 
      * This includes pleasure apparently 
        * Let it go down in history that Percival, upon having sex for the first time, blew the fucking lights on the building out by lightning striking the power box.
    * Saying that, he’s also CONSTANTLY static – can’t walk around with socks on his feet without shoes are else were all in for a zappy time. 
      * His hair also looks like that TM because he’s naturally covered in static, he just zaps his head in the morning to get it over with. 
        * If he leaves it down it takes 2-3 hours before it’s back on its ends anyway.
    * demigods can fly apparently? Most Gods have some form of flight (Be it wings or levitation), this extends to demigods who more often than not have retractable wings similar to that of arch-angels. 
      * Percival cannot fly 
        * Percival’s wings were removed from his spine by some bastards. 
          * They can be earned back through an excessive deeds however said deed is usually impossible.
    * High demigods are hilarious – He feels like he’s got fur because his skin is just vibrating soft static off him. 
      * It’s kinda like touching an old telly.
    * His unnatural hair/eye colour also comes from it all – Gods apparently have colour pallet themes because they’re extra like that. 
      * Percival’s are shades of gray and purple (extending all the way up to pale violet) because storms are ‘purple and gray’ things. Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a mini update!! with the Christmas season coming in, work has been hell and taking a lot of time away from my writing since late October, however, a new chapter WILL be here by Sunday at the latest!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! If you enjoyed PLEASE leave me a comment or some Kudos!  
if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
[Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
[Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
[Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
